happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Final Stretch -- Chapter 4: Brotherhood
Jack slowly got up in agony, just woken up from who knows what. "Jack?" Someone to the right asked, looking around he saw that Erik was also awake. "Hi there, where are we?" "Looks like the inside of a fortress. Shall we wait for the others?" "Well, we have no choice since we're caged in by iron bars... Wait WHAT!" Jack had just realised what he said. "It took you some time." After what seemed like hours, everyone was finally up and confused. "Ah, looks like everyone is finally up, welcome everyone to Obsidia Station, orbiting the largest gas planet in this solar system." The masked figure said as he walked towards them. "What do you want?" Jack asked with an almost too serious of a tone. "Oh you know what I want. It's been a long, long time since I last met you." "I don't even know you." "Oh, all of you know me, starting with you Christina, Norma Jean, Gloria, Mumble, and little Erik. You guys know me really well." "We don't even know anyone who looks like you." Christina protested. Before the figure literately changed shape, into another human entirely. "Well, does this give you a clue." The Manager said cheerfully. "Wait, how can you turn into the Manager." "Don't you get it, I AM THE MANAGER! I was also the one who stole Glenda and Mumble's egg as well!" "But.. then how do the others know you?" "Oh I'm so glad you asked, I've known Jack and his friends since the Titanic 2100, and I should know because- "Your name is Max." Jack finished as The Manager once again changed form, now as the infamous Max Capricorn. "Looks like you remembered. I can also go back to the time Jack nearly fired at the Earth, it was just by coincidence that I... Hacked the system into firing." "So it as YOU then!" "Oh yes, I could even go one step further. Adult Mumble, remember how the um, "Great 'Guin" told you to go to London, only for you to be shot there?" "Oh for the love of 'Guin please don't tell m-" "Oh yes I will." Max said, before transforming into the largest penguin anyone could possibly imagine. "Yes, I was him. I was also the person who shot you." the figure then returned to normal. "You will pay for what you've put us through!" Everyone except from Jack said. "Well, if it wasn't for Jack, none of you would be here." Everyone slowly turned to Jack. "Me? What have you got to do with me?" "I'll give you a clue, Jack Vita Mortem." This comment alone made everyone speechless. "How do you-" "Remember a long, long time ago? When you took everything from me in that accident?" Jack "I don't know what you're talking ab- Oh no, It's you." "I know, It's me! And I should know you too." The figure said, before going into his deformed body: A tall, but very thin body, with almost no face(except from eyes that literately glowed like flash-lights. The figure rushed to the cage that Jack was in, and lifted the cage up like it was a toy, before throwing it onto the side of the station. "Well, then, this is getting complicated, can you please make it a little bit simpler?" Gloria asked. "I'll be happy to oblige." The Wheatley Song – Portal (Figure)"Well well well, welcome TO MY LAIR! Jack and his good friends huh? Uuugh, really scared. So you're the ones that wanna take me out, ah heh heh, good luck When little old Vincent says: "There's trouble behind that door!" you'd better pay attention now, because I'm the Vincent core, And if you aren't shaking, then there's something very wrong. Because this may be the last time that you hear the Vincent Song The original Freddy family walk into the room Woh oh Woh oh Woh oh Woh oh Woh oh (Freddy Family) He's the evil Vincent Core! (Vincent) Well if I'm feeling bored and there isn't much to do, I might just build a special batch of tests for you to do Woh oh Oh Yeah Space! Woh oh Woh oh (Freddy Family) He's the evil Vincent Core! (Jack) Relieve yourself or face the dire consequences! My friends are expecting me so please come to your senses! (Vincent) You're joking, you are joking!? I can't believe your ears Would somebody shut this human up I'm drowning in my tears It's funny! I'm Laughing! You really are too much And now, with out your permission, I'm gonna do my stuff... (Jack) What are you going to do? (Vincent) I'm going to my best. Agh the smell of neurotoxin to me is beauty in the air Because I'm the brilliant Vincent core Although I don't play fair It's much more fun, I must confess When lives are on the line! Not mine, of course, but yours old man! Now that'd be just fine (Jack) It's over, you moron! You've really taken this too far! (Vincent) Oh brother, you're something! You put me in a spin! You aren't comprehending The position that you're in! It's hopeless! You're finished! You're stuck here in my lair! Because I'm clever old Vincent And you're not going, nowhere" "Back up a second, Vincent, if that's your name, is Jack's brother!?" "Oh I wouldn't call Jack my brother, after what he did to me. Let me give you a hint, Jack and me were born a few months before Adult Mumble swam to the zoo, so why is Jack only 29 in the year 2108?" Vincent said as he walked away from the caged group, behind him the broken cage flew up and was forcefully fixed by nothing, before slamming down onto Jack, caging him. "Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy. Make sure these rascals don't escape." Vincent left, his voice becoming distant. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters